


you're living, you're learning

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, High School, M/M, OH NICE, Tutor Luke Hemmings, but why tf would you read it as gen, i have literally nothing else to say about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Ashton is the worst student Luke’s ever had, hands down. Luke’s tutoredthirteen-year-oldsmore well-behaved than Ashton, and Ashton is eighteen. There’s absolutely no reason he should be this stubborn and annoying about doing his classwork, not to mention homework.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 6





	you're living, you're learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingangels/gifts).



> **prompt:** "Please do your homework, for me? Just one time…”
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/621866258872352768/mayhaps-a-64-please-do-your-homework-for-me)
> 
> title from high school by chloe lilac

Ashton is the worst student Luke’s ever had, hands down. Luke’s tutored _thirteen-year-olds_ more well-behaved than Ashton, and Ashton is eighteen. There’s absolutely no reason he should be this stubborn and annoying about doing his classwork, not to mention homework. 

Ashton doesn’t even look _bothered_. That might be the worst part. 

“You know you’re being graded on this, right?” Luke asks slowly, holding up the blank worksheet for Ashton to see. As if Ashton doesn’t _know_ it’s blank. It’s Ashton’s fault that it’s blank — of course he knows.

Ashton sighs. “I know,” he says, although he doesn’t seem upset. “I just didn’t know how to do it. That’s why I have you.”

“I’m not going to do your work for you,” Luke says. “I’m teaching you _how_ to do it.”

“Well you’ve obviously not done a very good job,” Ashton says, grinning crookedly. Luke wants to kick him. If he weren’t being paid to do this, he _would_ kick him.

“You’re insufferable,” Luke says instead. He thrusts the worksheet back at Ashton. “I’m going to show you how to do the first problem, and then we’re gonna sit here until you do the rest of the page.”

Ashton frowns. “Doesn’t sound fun.”

“Well, math’s not fun,” Luke says, rolling his eyes. That’s not his own personal opinion — math has always been a source of comfort for Luke — but he’s in the minority with that stance. “Welcome to the real world.”

“Hey, respect your elders,” Ashton says in mock offense. He takes the worksheet back and sits at his desk, looking like he’s not about to make any effort at all to start it.

“You’ll need a pencil,” Luke says dryly.

“I know that,” Ashton says, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. 

“Ashton, Jesus,” Luke says, rubbing his forehead. “Why are you so against doing your homework?” 

“I don’t understand it!” Ashton protests. “I can’t do math. I tried to warn you, and you didn’t listen.”

“I don’t _have_ to be here,” Luke points out. “You could just tell your mum you understand it well enough.”

“Like she’d believe that,” Ashton says, in a tone of voice that makes it clear she absolutely would not. “Besides, I don’t get any work done other than what we do here. I need you.”

Luke bites his lip. That’s about the most vulnerable Ashton’s been with him in the handful of tutoring sessions they’ve done. It feels good to be needed, even though Luke suspects he’s actually just being used. 

“Well, you’re going to have to start making an effort to retain what I teach you,” he says gently. “If you don’t understand it, you can ask me, you know. In fact, you’re supposed to ask me. That’s why I’m here.”

Ashton groans. “Doesn’t matter how many times you explain it, Luke. It won’t stick.” 

“Not with that attitude it won’t,” Luke says. “You’re smart. You’re just unmotivated.”

“I’m not smart,” Ashton mutters.

Luke knows that’s not true. Ashton’s in, like, the highest level English class. His writing is up on the wall in the hallway of their school, and if the morning announcements are anything to go by, writing competitions around Sydney are basically tripping over themselves to give awards to Ashton Irwin, year twelve.

Unfortunately, Luke also knows all too well that being good in English doesn’t guarantee mathematical proficiency, and vice versa. The barely-passing English grades on his report card vouch for that.

“You just need an incentive,” Luke says encouragingly. “Like, if you do your homework I’ll…um, I don’t know. What’s something I can do for you?”

“Nothing,” Ashton says, a little sharply. 

“There must be something.”

“There’s not.” Ashton’s being uncharacteristically defensive now. It’s making Luke nervous. He’s certain he’s always one misstep away from being shunned by society, and out of nowhere, Ashton’s got his guard up, and Luke is nervous.

He sighs, conceding. Concession is usually best when he feels like he’s getting on someone’s nerves, and Ashton’s all tensed up now, for reasons Luke couldn’t explain if you paid him a million dollars. “Okay, fine,” he says. “Just, please, do your homework? For me? Just one time? I’ll help you with it. I just really don’t want you to fail, Ashton. I know you’re smart — even if you struggle with math, that shouldn’t hold you back.”

Ashton turns to look at Luke. “Don’t be sentimental to me,” he says. “You’re making me feel like an asshole.”

“So it’s working?”

Ashton laughs, bright and full of color. “Well, if you help me I’ll do it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Luke says, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
